Stutter: A Kakashi Hatake One Shot
by Vixybear
Summary: Misora and Kakashi have always been good friends, but soon their feelings turn from just sibling love to something more.. SEXUAL. IT'S SEXY TIME FOR MISORA AND KAKASHI LOOK OUT E'RYBODY. Okay. Sorry. Romance/Fantasy because they're ninjas.


**A/N: **Please keep in mind that in this one shot, Misora is over 20... so Kakashi isn't making out with a 16 y/o.. XD Okay, I hope you enjoy this one shot! I was bored one day and never really got around to actually "finishing" it. Will just make it a w.i.p. until I get around to finishing it up.

* * *

"Oh… hello, Kakashi."

"Tsunade wants to see you," he said dully, leaning in the doorway. I sighed, running both hands through my hair, letting it fall the way it wanted. Kakashi stiffened.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," he replied quickly, turning to leave. I stared at the back of his head. _Why was he acting so weird lately? Did I do something?_

I made my way to the Hokage's office, yawning. I still hadn't been getting sleep after that rather awkward encounter with Kakashi the other day.

"_Is he easy to work with?" I asked, finishing the remaining liquor in my glass. Kakashi moved his head so he was looking at me._

"_Hm?"_

_I laughed, "Naruto Uzumaki. The hyperactive kid. Is he easy to work with?"_

"_More or less."_

_I eyed the blond as he started talking to Sakura Haruno. She then punched him, sending him flying into a fence. I giggled while Kakashi chuckled._

"_Why?"_

"_It's just a question, Kakashi," I replied, licking my lips as the guy behind the counter filled my shot glass with vodka this round, "no need to get so nosy."_

"_Wouldn't you be the nosy one?" I gave him 'the look', drowning the rest of the clear liquid down my throat and setting the glass down._

"_I'm outta here, Kakashi," I announced, getting off the stool. I staggered forward, but the silver-haired man beside me caught me in his arms._

"_You want me to walk you home?" he offered, allowing me to stand up straight._

"_No, I'm perfectly fine," I snapped, pulling back from him._

_He chuckled, "sure looks like it." I narrowed my eyes at him, but then shrugged and pulled his wrist, walking away._

"_You don't like me, now do you, Kakashi?" I teased, looking back at him with a playful grin on my face._

"_I can't be just a friend walking his friend home because she's too drunk to go home alone?"_

"_Nope," I licked my lips, spinning around and pulling his body so it was pressed up against mine. I made him walk backwards until his back hit a fence. "Kiss me, Kakashi…" I whispered, my lips mere millimeters from his. His eye widened as a slight blush appeared on his cheek._

"_M-mis-s-sora…" he stuttered, and I just grinned, my fingers trailing around his chin up the edge of the mask. I pulled the part where it rested over his nose down, taking in every feature his mask obscured._

_Once his lips were revealed, I crashed mine upon his, passion leaking from my lips. He kissed me back hungrily, one of his arms wrapping around my waist and his other resting on my cheek._

_He nibbled on my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth slightly, allowing his tongue to slip in and explore his new territory._

_Damn, he was such a good kisser…_

"Misora?" a voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I shook my head, making eye contact with whoever disturbed me from my thoughts. It was Lady Tsunade.

"Tsunade… sorry," I apologized, tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear. She nodded, eyeing me suspiciously.

"I have mission for you and Kakashi," she began, "you are to travel to Sunagakure and report to the Kazekage about the Chunin Exams."

"Are you sure you want those two to go, Lady Tsunade?" Shizune cut in, "I mean they _are_ the ones that made out…" she snickered while I blushed, narrowing my eyes at the black-haired woman. Kakashi, next to me, stiffened at the mention of the incident.

"Shizune!" Tsunade scolded, eyeing her assistant angrily, "you need to remember that they were both drunk that night and that they are the best ninja for the job because of their close relationship."

_Actually, I was drunk, not Kakashi…_

"Can I count on you two?" the blonde turned to us, her eyes dancing between myself and the man next to me.

"Of course, Lady Tsunade," I smiled, glancing at Kakashi out of the corner of my eye.

Kakashi only nodded, shoving his hand in his pocket. I sighed, knowing this was probably going to be the most awkward mission I've ever done. Or, _one _of the most awkward, anyway.

BREAK HERE

"Is there something wrong?" asked Kakashi in the dark.

We were laying in a hotel room we rented for the night, planning to inform the Kazekage tomorrow, as we were exhausted from travelling today. So, here we were, both of us staring at the ceiling, our minds thinking of the same thing.

"No… why?"

"You keep changing your positions – something is clearly on your mind, Misora." Damn. How did he know me so well? _Well, let's see… he's been your best friend since you were three, you grew up together, he's like your… What was Kakashi to me, anyway? A brother? … No… That's not right…_

"… Nothing…" I muttered, turning on my side, facing away from him.

"You're thinking about that one night, aren't you?" he asked suddenly, my eyes widening at him mentioning it, "can't say I blame you… I haven't stopped thinking about it either."

"Kakashi…" I started, staring ahead, "… I'm… sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"That night…"

He chuckled, "no need to be sorry, Misora. It was the alcohol having its influence on you."

I swallowed, "yeah… just the alcohol…" I lied. I knew it was more than the alcohol. He knew it too. I liked Kakashi Hatake… a lot more than a brother. "Good night."

"Night… Misora…"


End file.
